Bite Your Tongue
by katiefabe
Summary: Rachel's always had a temper and a low tolerance for men, but only one handsome devil at a party can put her in her place. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"You think you can just get away with what you said earlier tonight?" he demanded, crowding her with his domineering figure. It had taken him an hour or two, but he had finally caught up with her. Her back pushed into the wall behind her, her palms flat against it, chest rising and falling sharply with each breath. He smirked devilishly as he raked his eyes up and down her body, her eyes locked on him and tracking his every movement with caution. "You should know, love, that I am not a man to be toyed with."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she garnered enough courage to respond. "You don't scare me, Bennett. I'm not one of those cheap fangirls who hang on your every word and drop to their knees the first time they hear that accent of yours." She clenched her jaw as her upper lip raised into a defiant sneer.

He chuckled slightly, one corner of his mouth still raised with an almost sinister amusement. Who was she trying to fool with that show? They both knew who was in control…and it certainly wasn't her. "Even so," he said, "you should pay for your little comments." He brushed a stray hair out of her face that was adhered to her parted lips and she gasped. "No one makes me look foolish and gets away with it." His thumb met her quivering bottom lip as he drew her chin towards his, capturing her lips without protest. She sank into the kiss, her knees buckling as she whined softly and dug her fingertips into the wall behind her.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

** "I couldn't help but notice your drink is getting low," he mused from behind her, peering over her shoulder. She had been immersed in conversation with her friend and didn't hear the large man walking up to them. Jumping slightly when his deep voice rumbled next to her ear, she turned faintly towards him and caught his cocky smirk in her periphery. **_**Fuck**_**. He was big, and he was close. She shifted her weight slightly to one side, her free hand coming to rest on her hip as she looked him up and down.**

** "And I suppose the next thing out of your mouth will be an offer to buy me another one?" she retorted, one eyebrow cocked with sarcastic curiosity. **

** He chuckled softy, not expecting such a fiery response from the sweet-looking girl he had approached. He had been mesmerized by her soft strawberry blonde curls from across the room, stealing glances periodically as he maneuvered the party in one of the event rooms of their hotel. He noted her floral-print strapless dress, which fanned out graciously from her waist and hit her toned thighs midway to her knees. His eyes fixated on her long, muscular legs more than once that evening, her feet tucked into a pair of sky-high nude pumps. She was speaking to a mutual friend and hostess of the party, Natalya, and the two were laughing evidently at a story the strawberry-blonde was sharing. Her curls would sway as she animatedly spoke, her hands gesturing wildly, the fingers of one hand wrapped effortlessly near the mouth of a bottle of his favorite beer, Stella Artois. **_**She certainly has good taste in alcohol, **_**he thought.****The blonde would throw her head back in laughter in response, her expression egging her friend on to continue. The story she was telling must have been embarrassing, because she would occasionally hang her head slightly and cock it to one side, nervously pushing her hair away from her eyes and crossing one divinely-sculpted porcelain leg over the other. He was charmed by how gracefully she conducted herself, even in this small display of bashfulness. He finally saw his opportunity to speak to her arising as she shook her beer bottle slightly in mid-conversation, testing its relative emptiness as her face was tinted with a wash of disappointment. As he stepped up behind her, her perfume floated to his nostrils; she smelled **_**exactly**_** like a bouquet of roses. He softly cleared his throat as he prepared to speak to her…**

** And **_**that**_** was the response he got. "Well, love…yes, if you'll let me."**

** She was almost put off by his natural charm. "I'm fine, thanks. I was just about to go get another one for myself." She attempted to move around him, but he halted her progress.**

** "Please, love, allow me," he said, reaching for the empty bottle with a sincere smile tugging at his lips.**

** "I'm not your 'love,'" she said proudly, "but you can certainly dispose of this for me." She pushed the bottle into his hand with a sharp, almost belligerent exhale and swiftly turned back towards Natalya, her hair nearly whipping him across the nose. His face twisted slightly in shock…**_**did she really just blow him off like that? **_**He stepped back once, then again, gauging her response to his departure. When she showed no inclination to stop him, he snorted derisively and turned on his heel. As he walked towards the bar, he attempted to piece together what had just happened. Women normally fawned over him; **_**he was Wade Barrett, for God's sake.**_** But this woman, in less than five utterances, had put him in his place like he was no one. Had he really gotten that rusty since becoming a WWE superstar? His skills at picking up women had always been sharp and finely tuned, and he never broke a sweat when attempting to bed a bird, but in recent years he'd had to try less and less. Even so, she wasn't going to win that easily. As he reached the trash can, he looked down at her empty bottle, a token of her triumph over him. Chucking the bottle so roughly into the bin that it shattered once it reached the bottom, he shook his head and motioned for the bartender.  
**

* * *

**"For you," he said confidently, offering the chilled bottle to her when he approached her again several minutes later. "And I'd really rather you not throw it on me, these trousers are expensive."**

** "Oh, spare me," she laughed slightly, her mood seemingly lifted from their earlier encounter. She brought the bottle to her lips and her eyes sparkled when they caught his. He took this as a peace offering and let out a breath of apprehension he didn't know he was holding. "Dare I ask your name," he started, his lips pulling into a playful smirk, "or will you just give me a fake one and tell me to bugger off again?" **

** She laughed again, a grin spreading across her face. "I suppose I deserve that," she returned. He smiled earnestly, impressed with himself for causing her to let her guard down even slightly. She switched the bottle between her hands, gently patting the condensation off her right hand onto her dress before offering it out to him. "Rachel," she replied with a small smile. He cupped her fingers in his, bringing her hand up to his mouth and placing a tender kiss to her skin. "Rachel…" His eyes flicked up to meet hers and he didn't miss the flash of shock surge across her features as his thumb danced over the spot his lips had just been. "I'm Stu. Stu Bennett."**

** "Stu Bennett," she nodded, nervously retracting her hand from his grasp. "It's not every day a man moseys up to me and kisses me on the hand."**

** "I'm not most men," he replied, raising his eyebrows slightly as he brought his beer to his lips.**

** "Yeah, most men would back off when you blow them off," she replied snidely, causing him to spit out his beer slightly. She cocked her eyebrows playfully, awaiting a response. "Fair enough," he said, shaking his head and attempting to gracefully wipe the beer from his chin. "Forgive me for pestering you then, but I was just so taken by your beauty. And now I see you have a personality to match."**

** "Very clever, Stuart. May I call you Stuart?" she fired back, rolling her eyes. "Does that line usually work on women?"**

** "If it pleases you, love, it pleases me."**

** "What did I say about using that word, Stuart?" she replied, tapping her foot.**

** "I'm sorry…Rachel," he said, rubbing his jaw with his fingers nervously. "Force of habit. That's just how I speak to a lady."**

** "It's fine," she replied with a small laugh. "I can imagine I'm not going to break you of your habit since we don't know one another at all." He nodded slightly in agreement. Shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, he felt a flush of bravery as he prepared to speak: "How would you like to come up to my room with me so we can get to know one another better?"**

** She crossed her arms under her bust and shot him a glare. "And what exactly makes you think I would want to do that?" she rejoined, raising her voice slightly. A flush of pink danced across his cheeks as his eyebrows shot skyward. He immediately regretted being so forward with her. "I'm not some tramp who will just follow behind you and cater to your every whim, Bennett. And frankly, I'm offended that you would even ask me that. Enjoy your beer," she said, shoving her bottle into his gut and turning on her heel to saunter away. He glanced around, noticing that a few of his fellow partygoers and coworkers had seen her put him in his place. He was almost shaking with anger as he brushed himself off and followed her.  
**

* * *

"Stu," she breathed against his lips, "I apologize for what I said. Can we start over?" Her hands wandered up his arms, coming to rest on the hard pane of his chest as she looked up into his eyes. She saw them darken slightly as he sneered and shook his head slowly.

"You won't get away that easily, love," he replied, pulling her hands from his chest and wrapping his long fingers around one wrist. "Come with me."

Rachel attempted to quell the numbness spreading through her legs as she teetered on her heels behind him. His stride was purposeful as he led her to the elevator of the hotel. His grip never left her as the elevator crawled up each floor, coming to a halt at his floor with a soft ding. She exhaled timidly as he pulled her down the hallway and up to his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Stu unlocked the door and held it open for Rachel, his hand moving to the small of her back to guide her through the threshold. Once inside, he pulled her wrist again, forcing her to turn swiftly on her heels and collide directly into his huge frame. She sucked in a breath as they made contact, his hands gravitating to the back of her head as he tangled his fingers in her curls and tilted her head up towards his. He brought his lips down on hers possessively, sliding his tongue across her lips when he heard her moan softly. His large hands moved down her arms, causing her to shiver, and came to rest on her hips. Rachel's hands moved to the back of his head, tugging gently on the small curls at the nape of his neck. Not breaking the kiss, his hands moved to palm her behind and he lifted her up his body with ease. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her shoes dropping to the floor as he moved them through the room, laying her down gently in the middle of his bed. He vowed it would be the last gentle thing he would do that night.

Moving his lips along her jaw, he heard her breathe out a moan. His lips continued down her neck and her hands traveled down his back, over his sides, and up his chest. She attempted to push him away from her slightly to unbutton his shirt, but he dissented.

"I don't know who you think you are, love," he spoke into the soft skin of her shoulder, causing a shiver to run down her spine, "but you're not calling the shots here." Bringing both of her wrists up over her head in one hand, he pinned her to the bed. "Hold still," he warned, his free hand moving to unbuckle his belt. Sliding the leather through his slacks, he brought it up near her head.

"Close your eyes," he growled next to her ear.

"Stu-"

"Do it." Reluctantly, she obliged. She felt the cool leather wrap around one wrist, then she heard the clink of the buckle hit one of the metal bars of the bedpost, then her other wrist was captured. As he tightened the belt around her wrists, her eyes shot open, meeting his. Her shock was met with his devilish smirk, his eyes alight with mischievous sparks. He pulled away from her, eyes never leaving hers, as he sat up on his knees and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Refusing to even blink, she watched him closely, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and writhing beneath him. As the two halves of his shirt parted and he pulled the material down his muscular arms, she longed to run her fingers along the defined grooves of his torso that he finally revealed to her. Sensing her need, he leaned over her again, his fingers deftly moving down her neck, along her collarbone, and around the outer curve of her breast.

"Now, if I were a zipper, where would I hide…" he chimed playfully, his hands maneuvering down her sides. "Not here," he said, meeting only the seam of her dress on either side of her body. Her breathing heavy, she sighed as his hands moved onto her hips, pressing into her soft flesh and forcefully turning her over, pivoting her hips into the bed. "Ah-ha," he said delightedly, "there's the little bugger." He pulled the zipper of her dress down, loosening the material enough to pull it off her body and throw it carelessly to the floor. Turning her back over, he reveled in her exposure. Her full breasts were pushed up by soft, nude-colored lace, matching the thin panties covering her bottom half. Arching her back, she attempted to close her legs tightly, needing any kind of pressure on her throbbing sex. Stu couldn't help but grin watching her squirm with ecstasy. He was certainly exacting his revenge in the cleverest way. He brought his lips to her collarbone, his hands coursing their way back up her ribcage and underneath her bra. Sliding one hand behind her, he nimbly flicked the clasp open and tossed the unnecessary material in the direction of her discarded dress. His hands molded over her breasts, her sighs evolving into throaty moans as he met her pebbled nipples. He moved his mouth over one, dexterously massaging the other breast as she pressed herself further into him in erotic appreciation. She pulled on her restraints, longing to run her fingers through his gelled hair and rake her nails down his back. He kissed across her chest to the other side, paying equal attention to the other nipple.

"Stu, please," she voiced in a ragged breath.

"Please what?" he responded, raising his eyes to meet her as his tongue snaked out to tease her nipple again.

Rachel could only gurgle and gasp in response, her back arching almost painfully and her behind seemingly driving through the mattress. He let out a soft, sinister laugh watching her, his hand coursing towards the lace band of her panties. She gazed at him with growing need, her breath accelerating as his fingers danced closer and closer to her sweet spot. He stopped short just above her panties, his eyes gleaming with delight as he moved his fingers back and forth across her tensing abdomen, teasing her further. Rachel groaned loudly, driving her head backwards into the pillow and attempting to turn away from him.

"Don't worry darling, I'll take care of you in due time," he assured her as she writhed beneath him with growing need.

"Fucking do it now, Stu, please," she begged, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Hold your horses, love, we've got all night," he said, moving a trail of kisses down the center of her stomach. "You were in such a hurry to get away from me earlier, and now, even when I'm granting you immense pleasure, you're _still_ trying to get away from me." Finally bringing his mouth to hover over her soaked center, she felt his hot breath seep into her skin, giving her an ounce of relief-but it was short lived. Moving his hands up her thighs, he pressed the thick pads of his thumbs into the trenches between her inner thigh and her labia. "Tell me something, darling," he teased, slowly massaging the sensitive divots. "Do you have abandonment issues or something? Are you a runaway? _Do you live for the chase?_ "

"Oh for fuck's sake, Stu, please!" she begged, his teasing driving her to the brink of insanity. He finally obliged her, dragging his tongue over her panty-clad heat and eliciting a moan so sweet he almost lost focus completely. Dragging her panties down her legs with his long fingers, he brought his mouth down fully on her folds. _Good Lord was she **wet**. _He dug his fingers into her hips in an attempt to keep her still, her body writhing forcefully in response to his skilled tongue. Her soft moans filled the room as his mouth moved over her sex, massaging her expertly and pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Feeling her begin to tense beneath him, he was tempted to pull away to tease her more, not allowing her to have her release; however, he opted to humor her just this once. Moving his tongue quickly over her clit, she bucked her hips into him once, twice, then lost control completely. He was amazed at how hard he had to push her hips down into the mattress to keep her from breaking his perfect teeth with her pelvis, but his lips and tongue didn't let up until her convulsions subsided and her body relaxed completely. When it did, and he heard her soft exhale of relief, he brought his head up to look at her. Her eyes were closed, breathing soft, blushing cheek resting against one of her arms still caught in the restraints; her pale chest was spackled red with sex flush and her nipples pointed sharply towards the ceiling. He kissed her inner thigh, waiting for her to regain consciousness, but she simply sighed in response and moved herself further into him.

Finally blinking her eyes open, she turned her head to look at him. His eyebrows were raised expectantly, one corner of his mouth turned upwards. His face glistened with her wetness from his nose down his chin and she smiled softly at him. "Wow," she breathed, letting her eyes fall shut again, "just 'wow.'"

He chuckled softly, crawling back up her body and reaching a hand up to her jaw to turn her towards him. His lips pressed into hers softly and she tasted herself on his mouth. Moaning quietly, she fought to deepen the kiss, and he relented. She moved her thighs up his powerful quads, still covered by his so-called "expensive" slacks.

"Why don't you take off your fancy pants there, Mr. Bennett?" she retorted. "I don't want to stain them with my cum. No telling how much they cost you."

Laughing against her parted lips, he obliged. Pulling away from her slightly, he moved one hand to unbutton his trousers. Rachel waited with heavy anticipation for him to be completely revealed to her, but he only slid his pants off, leaving him in just a pair of boxers. His arousal was extremely evident though, standing proudly from his body with a barely visible drop of pre-cum dotting the front. She bit her lip in anticipation, impressed by his length, and had to suppress a childish grin from spreading across her face. He moved away from her completely, bending over to root through his suitcase. She watched him with curiosity until he moved back towards her, the object of his search now obvious. Finally pulling his boxers off, Rachel bit back a gasp as he tore open the condom wrapper and slid the latex down his length. Spreading her quivering thighs with his knees, he sank between them, teasing her with the tip of him. Her breathing hitched when she felt him, and she blinked rapidly in expectation.

Stu pressed himself into her slowly but forcefully, her readiness making it that much easier for him to join with her completely. Rachel arched her back as shockwaves propagated up her spine, his thrusts seemingly effortless, yet purposeful. He leaned over her, pulling her hips slightly up with him, driving her closer and closer to absolute bliss. Rachel white-knuckle gripped the bar behind her, longing to rake her nails down his muscled back, through his hair, across his ass, _anything_. Well aware of her frustration, Stu lifted one of his huge hands around her restraints and onto the bar below her hands, limiting her movement more and pounding into her. His eyes darkened as he watched her attempt to meet his thrusts as she began to tighten around him, her legs shaking and tensing. With a loud cry, Rachel's body pulsed, her pleasure reaching its apex; Satisfied with his work, Stu drove into her until he felt that familiar feeling licking up his spine. He released into her, her sated moans amplifying the ecstasy spreading through his body as he stilled his movements. Stu exhaled, completely spent, as he collapsed on top of her, his arms and legs keeping the brunt of his weight off her. Rachel spent a moment enjoying the closeness before speaking.

"Stu?"

The large man barely stirred, only offering a mumble in response.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" she asked, rattling the belt against the metal bars behind her.

Bringing himself up to look at her, he grinned, sliding a hand through his untamed curls and attempting to press them back into order. "No," he replied cheekily. "Maybe now you'll learn to bite your tongue."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I was pretty well shocked by the response I received in just one day. You guys are amazing!**


End file.
